More Than Just One Night
by DancesintheWind
Summary: Stiles' body is having a reaction from being attacked by an unknown creature in the woods. At first, he felt like he was on fire, but now he's horny as hell, and trapped in a car with Derek. Derek's POV.


Scott and I destroyed the monster, attacking him from all sides and ripping him apart. Jackson and Boyd were walking away from another dead beast on the ground. Isaac and Erica were on the ground, holding Stiles as he withered, squirmed and panted. The monster had spit translucent fluid on his face when Stiles was saying something snarky. It had immediately effected him, he dropped him to the floor, moaning.

Scott ran over, pulling Stiles' head into his lap.

"Stiles, Stiles!" he frantically called his name. Stiles blinked his eyes open and squinted up at them. He opened and closed his mouth, then groaned, rolling on his side and hugging his middle.

It was extremely concerning that Stiles was not speaking. I always thought he was speak until hell was burning on Earth so whatever the monster spit in his face was serious.

"Scott, call Deaton and tell him we'll meet him at the clinic,"

"Uuunnh," Stiles moaned, sliding his hands over his chest, "I feel like I'm burning up,"

"Come on Stiles," they all reached and helped Stiles stand. When we released him, he almost fell back over but I caught him and kept my arm around the teenager.

"Derek, Derek," Stiles whispered my name, "I feel so... so strange. What's going on?" He leaned heavily into me, his hot breath on neck giving me chills.

"The monster spit something into your face and your reacting to it. We're taking you to Deaton's and we'll fix you up," Stiles head rolled back onto my shoulder and his knees went out.

I caught him again and swung him up, carrying the boy like a bride. We trampled out of the woods, not caring about noise, to where we left our cars. Boyd was going to give Erica and Jackson a ride home while Scott and Isaac would follow me in Mrs. McCall's car to the clinic.

I gently lowered Stiles into the passenger seat and closed the door. Stiles only groaned, his eyes closed. He seemed pretty out of it.

Dr. Deaton let them in the front door, I was carrying Stiles against my chest. This time, Stiles was awake, his hands freely roaming over my shoulders and chest. I don't know why Stiles was suddenly taking the liberty to do so but I didn't care, I was just glad he was awake and not seeming to be in pain.

"Derek," he cooed, "mmm, Derek, what big strong arms you have," he giggled to himself and I rolled his eyes. He actually sounded like he was drunk. Maybe it was the spit?

"Derek, you're suppose to say, 'the better to hold you with,' Come on, play the part, Derek,"

I huffed in annoyance and scowled as I sat him up on the edge of the examination table. Scott and Isaac had followed me in and I went to stand next to them as Dr. Deaton came into the room.

"What happened?" Dr. Deaton asked as he examined Stiles.

"We were fighting some monsters in the woods and one of them spit some gelatinous substance onto Stiles' face. He said he felt like he was burning up, then he past out," I explained.

Stiles was currently rubbing his chest and murmuring about how 'there are so many feelings,' Weird.

"He seems to be awake now," Dr. Deaton observed, taking a q-tip and taking a sample of the spit.

"Yeah, but he's acting really strange," Scott explained.

"Yes, you are right about that Scott. We need to know as soon as possible why Stiles is acting this way. Excuse me, I'm going to go match this sample against my records," he disappeared into a side room.

Stiles was giggling like a mad man and running his hands over his arms and thighs like he was feeling especially sensory deprived.

"What? Me? I'm not acting strange," Stiles slurred in protest, leaning over and almost falling off the table. I rushed in and held him back up. The stupid kid was going to fall and break himself if he kept acting like he had no bones.

"Thanks buddy," he slurred, holding on to my forearms. He slid his hands up my biceps and to my shoulders, running them over my muscles. "Has anyone ever told you how strong you are?" _What the fuck?_ "You are so strong," he kept rubbing over my arms and shoulders, "and sooo hot. You are so hot,"

_What the fuck was going on?_

While Deaton was gone for a few minutes, I continued to try and dissuade Stiles, but he was a persistent little bugger, with increasingly clever fingers. I would try and step back out of reach but then Stiles would tip over. Grumbling my annoyances, I would step back in to make sure he didn't hurt himself further but then his quick little octopus hands would sneak up on me. More than once, he had grabbed my ass, startling a yelp out of me before I griped his hands and moved them away from me.

Deaton returned with an open book, but paused to watch Stiles' attempt to grab at me.

Isaac looked scared and Scott looked sick. Dr. Deaton just looked amused. I probably looked horrified.

"So hot, so hot, so hot," he was chanting now, great. "Yes, I just want to kiss you~" he sang, leaning forward with purpose.

"Ugh," I tried to pull away from the teenager but he griped me with surprising strength. I didn't want to hurt him, he clearly was not in his right mind, so I just stayed there. I suppose what harm would come to either of us if I just let him molest me for a few minutes, that is, besides my pride and my sanity.

Stiles opened his legs and pulled me in closer. This situation was really getting awkward, fast.

"Er, Stiles, stop," I began but had to swerve as he tried to crash his lips against mine. "Ugh, Stiles!" I threatened, griping his shoulders and trying to step away.

While I was fully distracted with this wriggling teenager, Deaton showed his open book to Scott and Isaac. It looked like they both were thankful for something else to focus on.

"Is this the creature you encountered in the woods?"

"Yeah, that's it, except you wouldn't believe how rank it smelled," Scott included.

"Ah, yes, this is a type of wendigo and now that we know the beast, I recognize this substance," Dr. Deaton said, "it's a substance that a wendigo uses for breeding. They spit it into their partner's faces when they want to mate,"

I was blinking, trying to process this information. Stiles was nuzzling and licking my neck but I didn't pay him any mind.

"Uh, what?" Scott exclaimed for the rest of us, "That thing wanted to mate with Stiles?" he sounded incredulous.

"Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps you interrupted the creatures and they were just about to attempt procreation. Or maybe yes, like you say, maybe the creature fancied Stiles and wanted to breed him. Whatever the reason is, Stiles did get the fluid in his face, and therefore, into his eyes and mouth,"

"What does the fluid do?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't what I suspected.

"It makes the receiver very, uh, how should I say this, very willing to mate," Deaton supplied.

"you mean..." Isaac started to clarify but couldn't or wouldn't finish.

"I mean, in layman terms, the fluid makes the receiver very horny," _shit_. He continued, "It will be in his system for only a few hours and then he'll be back to normal. No harmful long term effects," he explained, ironing out some of my fears.

"Why is he just doing that to Derek?" Isaac asked in a curious voice. Stiles' licking and sucking was noisy in the quiet room. I tried to pull away again, the sensations his mouth were making were starting to effect me, but Stiles whined deep in his throat. Shit, he sounded like a needy puppy. I sighed, completely exasperated with the situation.

"Well, I believe that even though the wendigo spits it out, the receiver chooses who to have sexual intercourse with. It seems that our young Stiles has chosen Derek," I was choking, trying to pull away from Stiles without him falling on his face.

"No, no, that's not it," I hurried to explained, "I was the one to carry him in so he must of attached himself to me," for once in my life, I sounded flustered and exasperated.

"No, I don't think it works like that," he was smiling, that cheeky bastard, obviously enjoying himself.

"But it's not permanent, right? That's what you said," Isaac was trying to reassure me.

"That's right Isaac. In about three or so hours, Stiles will be back to normal, and probably very embarrassed with the whole situation because he will remember everything. Perhaps the best thing to do is to drive him home. That way he can entertain himself privately,"

Everyone looked at me. I huffed in annoyance and frowned.

"Fine, I'll drive him. Thank you for your help," I was trying to be polite but all I wanted to do was get out of there. Stiles' hands and mouth were driving me crazy. The faster we left, the faster I could get rid of Stiles... and his tantalizing mouth.

Stiles was able to walk out to the car on his own feet, but he leaned heavily into my side. He clung to my side, running his hands quickly over my jacket and slipping them under neath.

"Stiles, hands to yourself,"

"But you are so hot, how can I help myself," he whined, trying to lean in close and lick me.

"Stiles, you are under the influence of a drug, you are going to regret your behavior," I grabbed for Stiles' wrists and held them away from my body.

"I don't care Derek. I want to feel you," he stepped in closer, "I want to ride you," he whispered huskily. The image made my cock jerk.

"No," I responded and put him in the passenger seat. Slamming the door, I walked around to the driver's door, exhaling loudly, before getting in and buckling my seat belt.

Stiles leaned back against the seat. The boy was distractedly running his hands over the upholstery. I watched, mesmerized as his fingers trailed around the car and on his body. I shook myself. Focus, Derek, focus. We were out on the road and I relented a little bit, watching from the corner of my eye.

I slowed and stopped for a red light, glancing over. Now Stiles was running his hands over his chest and legs. It was hypnotizing. He moaned, sliding his hand over his his crotch. His groin was bulging.  
My mouth hung open a little bit, getting turned on as Stiles gave in to the feelings that his body was teeming with. I could smell the arousal quickly filling the car.

Distracted, I didn't realize that the light had turned back to green until the cart behind us honked. I looked back to the road and pulled away from the line. I was embarrassed to have been caught but I was so unbelievably turned on by what I was seeing, I couldn't help but stare, especially when Stiles started making those filthy noises. He was rubbing his palm over his crotch again and again, moaning and arching.

I pushed the clutch in and shifted to second gear, then quickly into third when the car accelerated.

He fumbled with his button, panting and mewing as he struggled to release his tension. His noises were driving me insane, I couldn't think, couldn't concentrate.

I kept one hand on the wheel and leaned over, brushing Stiles' hands aside. I accidentally also brushed over Stiles' erection and he responded was a hiss. My own dick was not unaffected by this whole car ride. Trying to keep my eyes on the road, I unbuttoned Stiles and pulled down the fly. Pausing, without reason, I let my hand brushed against Stiles' cock and the teenager moaned, hips bucking off the seat.

I pulled back into my own seat, hands on the wheel, eyes on the road, struggling to maintain my breathing. I was not going to do anything more to help Stiles. If Stiles wanted to take care of himself, that's fine. But I was not go to participate. It wouldn't be right since Stiles was essentially high, as if the fluid was a drug.

It was hard to resist though. The car was steaming with arousal, every breathe I took, I breathed in the heat. I clenched my hands around the steering wheel and tried to look away from the obscene display in my passenger seat.

I could hear Stiles stroking himself, his dry hand moving over his equally dry dick, but even still, he was moaning. I forcefully choose to not look.

Why did I volunteer to give him a ride home? Why couldn't Scott and Isaac have dropped him off?

I kept my eyes glued to the road. It took all my concentration especially when out of the corner of my eye, I could see Stiles withering on the seat.

Stiles tilted his head back and moaned, signaling his release, his cum squirting up onto his chest. He sighed, resting his hands on his belly, his flaccid dick laying between his legs.

Finally. It was done. I could drive him the rest of the way home without any more temptations.

Stiles hands moved down his legs, rubbing then and licking his lips. Stiles turned his head and watched him.

I could feel the teenagers eyes on me, it made me itch. I looked over, trying to understand what the look meant. The moment I caught eyes with Stiles, I saw his dick twitch.

Oh Shit. That's right. Deaton said he would be affected for several hours. It looked like Stiles was ready to have another go at it.

I glanced at the light, still red, and looked back over to Stiles. Stiles was running his fingers over his thighs and up his chest. He even ran his fingers over his nipples, moaning as he pinched and pulled at them. My dick harden as the scene.

"Stiles, could you wait till you got home?" I felt like I was whining.

"No, I can't, Derek," he breathed, "I want this, I want you, I can't wait. I want to jerk off as I look at you," His declaration made me swallow, I was so hard.

The light was green. I let the clutch out fast, deciding I was going to race back to the house so I wouldn't have to suffer this anymore. The moment I dropped him off, I would take care of my own tension that was building in my pants, but I had to wait until Stiles was out of the car. I didn't want him to know how I felt about him.

Letting the engine rev into four thousand rpm, I shifted to second, then third, the whole time, watching Stiles out of the corner of my eye.

The teenager was still watching me, stroking himself. When the engine was reviving high, he stroked himself fast. When I had to down shift, engine toiling in two thousand rpm, he stroked slower. It was torture. I wanted to drive home quickly, making my horses run high but than meant Stiles was going to push his hand faster and faster. It was all too much.

I move my right hand to my crotch, rubbing myself through the material. I moaned at the friction and Stiles made a choking noise. I quickly glanced over and Stiles had his eyes on my hand.

The engine was reeving at almost 45 hundred so I moved my hand to shift gears. I drove over the speed limit, burning to get him home, which washed out the fear of the sheriff pulling us over while his son was uncontrollably jerking himself off in his car.

My hand strayed back to my crotch for a moment but I had to move back to the gear shift to down shift into second gear. We were navigating the narrow, quiet residential streets, fuck, this was going to be excruciating.

I moved my hand back down, rubbing myself through my jeans. Then quickly and with expertise, I unbuttoned my jeans and slide my fly down, releasing my straining cock. Stiles made a gargled sound as he started to jerk himself off a little faster.

I could hardly breathe, the car felt like a steam room.

At a stop sign, I turned to look at my passenger. His eyes were half closed with pleasure and his delicious mouth was parted and wet. His whole body was turned toward me as he stroked himself. He switched from watching my face to my hand.

The fact that Stiles was getting turned on watching me, was in turn, turning me on too. It felt good to feel desired, to feel wanted, without the fear that it was false. Or maybe it was just the wendigo drug that was making him act this way, but I secretly hoped that it was the former. It felt good to feel wanted.

I looked into my rear view mirror. No one behind us. In fact, since they turned off the busy road, they had seen so other cars on the road.

I leaned over, my desires taking the upper hand over my control. I wanted to do this, consequences be damned.

I brushed Stiles hand away and took the teenagers cock in my own hand. It was a good size, hot and pulsing with need. I stroked him, watching Stiles' face as I did it. He was pretty dry so I licked my hand and returned it to his dick. The boy's eyes were glued to my hand, mouth opening and closing.

It seemed like sex was the only way to get Stiles to shut up. I had to remember this for the future.

Stiles' hands found their way into my hair, they tugged and massaged. Normally no one was allowed to touch my hair but I was willing to make tonight an exception because it felt good. The hands roamed over my shoulders and back, kneeding and massaging. Stiles was moaning, jerking his hips up to meet my hand as it came down.

I twisted my hand, moving how I always liked the jerk myself off with. I moved my thumb over his slit and pushed in a little bit. He didn't last long.

"Derek, uugn, I'm gonna, I'm gonna- Uuggnh," he cried out as he came again, shooting his come all over his shirt again and all over my hand. We were both panting.

I slowly raised my hand to my mouth, Stiles' wide eyes on me as he watched me lick and suck the cum off my hand. He tasted so good.

"That is so hot," Stiles moaned.

I almost smiled as I put the car into gear and pulled away from the stop sign.

Stiles unbuckled his seat belt and leaned across the car. His mouth pressed to my ear.

"Your turned," he breathed. The heat from his breath made me shiver. Stiles' hands slid over me body, coming to rest on my thighs.

I could feel Stiles' hot breath on my dick a moment before he took me in his mouth. The sensation almost made me jerk the car into a parked car on the road and I let out a mixed sort of groan and a gasp. I straightened the wheel, fingers gripping the steering wheel so tight, the leather creaked.

Stiles seemed really hesitant, the first time since this all began. He carefully licked me from balls to tip, than sucked on my tip.

"I've... I've never done this before," I couldn't see his face but he sounded for the first time tonight, really insecure, "so, uh...will you let me know how I do?" I nod but realized that he couldn't see me so I told him yes.

Tentatively at first, he carefully sucked and licked my dick, pulling it all the way into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. He slowly engulfed me then pulled away and plunged back down. I groaned, feeling like all my nerve endings were on fire. I could feel my pulse jump and my breath racing.

I moved my left hand to rest in his hair, petting his buzz cut as he touched me intimately with his mouth.

"You're doing great," I encouraged, voice strained.

After my words, he started to move with more confidence, bobbing his head down over me and rubbing his hands over my thighs. His hot mouth was quick and wet, it was so tantalizing. He began using his hand and his mouth at the same time. He grasped me and twisted his hand, like how I had done with him. It felt so unbelievably fucking amazing. I couldn't held spread my thighs a little bit and jerk my hips up.

I made an unusual needy sound when he sucked on my head, running his tongue over my slit. He hummed, deep in his throat, the vibrations sending sensations through my dick and my entire body as he tongued my slit again. He did it again and I was finished.

"Stiles," I gurgled, and came into his mouth, feeling guilty that I didn't warn him so he could pull away but he swallowed eagerly and pulled away, tucking me back into my pants and zipping me up.

"Thank you," he whispered against my ear.

"What?" I was confused, "I should be the one thanking you. That was..." I paused, fishing for the right word, "extraordinary," I breathed.

"Great, good, I'm glad. Now I can be more confident when I blow other people,"

A loud, menacing growl ripped out of my throat. He froze and looked at me, shocked. I was pretty shocked too.

"What was that for, sourwolf?" he leaned in and licked my neck.

"I don't know," I mused, more to myself. That came from deep within me, more from the wolf than from me.

"Hmmm," was all he replied as he sucked and kissed across my jaw line. I let him neck me because, besides having sex, what have we not done yet? His sucking was far less than what we were doing previously. It was still distracting, but it gave Stiles something else to do besides jerking off again. I wasn't sure if I could watch him do it all over again.

When we pulled up in front of the house, the lights were off and the cruiser was absent from the driverway. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

I turned to watch Stiles get out of the car when Stiles shoved his mouth against mine. It was too much. I couldn't hold back anymore.

His kiss was frantic and sloppy. I slowed it down, turning the sloppy, hurried kiss into something more sensual. My hands were everywhere, touching his face, pulling him closer, on his neck and shoulders, back to his neck. God, his mouth was so delicious and wet. He was suddenly straddling my lap, his hard dick (again? God, his turn around was impressive,) pressed against my stomach. I did everything I could to not moan. My own dick was quickly hardening beneath him.

I nipped at his lip and he gasped, allowing me entrance into his mouth. We kissed, long and hard and wet, our noises turning me on even more. I moaned when he shifted his ass, accidentally, or maybe on purpose, creating tantalizing friction against my dick. Moaning, I thrust back up against him, grinding my groin into his ass. He was panting and moving with me, grinding and humping.

I released his mouth, kissing and biting along his jaw and neck. He threw his head back, giving me more access to his beautiful, alabaster flesh. It was flawless and I wanted to bite and suck to skin, marking him as mine. His hands were on my shoulders, than in my hair, carding and pulling. It was enough to push me over the edge.

I sank my human teeth into the crook of his neck, biting hard enough to bring the blood to the surface but not hard enough to break the skin. He whimpered when I released him but he still held on to me. I ran my tongue over my mark, pulling it all the way across, then turned and went back over it with short, fervent licks. I put my entire mouth over the mark and sucked. I wanted to make sure it would be there tomorrow.

I moved along and found another spot on his neck, this one over his clavicle. I did the same thing there too. I was biting, licking and sucking my way across his neck. When I was satisfied I licked and kissed my way back up to his mouth.

His hands were stilled buried in my hair and I gripped his hips, holding him as I thrust up to meet him. He rode my hips as our tempo increased, faster and harder.

He pulled away from my mouth, calling my name as he came, wet and sticky over both of our chests. He had an incredibly beautiful expression, his head tilted back, his eye lids fluttering closed and his mouth open wide, wet and bruised from our kissing. It was such a glorious expression that it pushed me over the edge too. I followed right behind him, clenching my hands tighter around his hips as I came hard in my pants.

He leaned his body against mine, resting his head on my shoulder, his mouth over my pulse point. I curled my hands around his shoulders and held him for a minute, pleased that I could just hold him. I've waited so long to hold him and I knew that my time would be up soon.

I pulled him away from me, our tee shirts momentarily sticking together from his cum, gross. I looked up at him, he was smiling but lethargic, with tired eyes.

"Go to bed Stiles, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Okay," I was surprised that he didn't even argue. He crawled out of my lap. He was about to go when I called his name. I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, his lips moved back against mine. Pulling away, I briefly nuzzled his face.

"Good night," my voice was raw and deep. He leaned in and returned my kiss briefly in reply.

"Good night," he whispered.

I watched him climb out and go to his door. I listened to him move about the house until I knew he was settling in his room for the night. I drove away, musing about the evening and how Stiles was going to kill me tomorrow.

VVVVV

I slide into Stiles' room the next evening to check up on him. I really wanted to stay as far away as I could but Scott called me after they hung and said that Stiles was acting really out of sorts. Deaton said there was going to be no lasting side effects but I wanted to make sure, just to be on the safe side. No harm in being thorough.

I could hear him in the bathroom brushing his teeth. I chose to wait for him in his computer chair, spinning it around when I began to feel restless.

Stiles walked in, dressed for bed in cotton pajama pants and a loose tee shirt, he didn't see me as he closed his door gently. When he looked up, he stopped, face blooming into a deep shade of pink when he saw me.

I instantly felt bad. He was embarrassed because I had taken advantage of him last night. What I did was just as bad as having sex with someone who was drunk.

"What do you want?" his face was blank, except for his blush, but I could smell that he was embarrassed, angry and aroused, but mostly embarrassed.

"I wanted to see how you were..." I hesitated, voice quiet, "after last night,"

"I'm, uh, I'm fine," he stammered out, "just, you know, hanging out. I've finished up writing the details about the wendigo and I'm going to enter it into the beastiary tomorrow. I made sure to include the tidbit about the spit so we could avoid that next time," he looked away and seemed suddenly very interested in sorting the clothes on the floor.

"Okay, good," was all I could say. What could I say? I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and running my hand over my cheek. I looked over and Stiles was watching me but looked away when our eyes met. Damn. His embarrassment was choking me.

"You know, about last night," I started, unsure about what I wanted to say. Stiles was watching me with wide eyes, waiting, "I'm sorry..." and I couldn't say anything more. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for taking advantage of him, sorry I gave in to the temptation, sorry I drove him home. The apologizes were trying to burst from my mouth.

I watched Stiles open and close his mouth, anger wafting from his pores. He seemed to need to take a moment before he could talk, he was that angry.

"You're sorry? Sorry? Of course you're sorry. It was a fucking mistake right? You are probably only here out of obligation. You hope to escape as soon as possible so you can scrub your mind about what I did to you,"

Wait, what? What Stiles did to him?

"No, I'm upset about what I did to you," I clarified, realizing that now he was going to get even more angry, realizing the injustice I've done against his innocence.

"What? What are you talking about? What did you do to me? Nothing I didn't want that's for sure. Dude! Do you know how long I've liked you?" _What?_ "Haven't you noticed? No, of course not because you're a sourwolf with his head up his ass. I've been wanting you for at least a year and yesterday was like taking a shot of courage.

"I finally allowed myself to touch you and what really gets me is that you let me. You let me touch you! And now you're telling me it was a mistake? How dare you. How dare you make this about you. You're apologizing because, what, you thought you were taking advantage of me? Screw you Derek and your self righteous ass. I don't want your apology," He shouted at me and I flinched back.

Not only was his tone loud and abrasive, I could taste the anger in the air. It settled all over the room, coating my skin like dust. I was so surprised, I didn't know what to think about or feel first. How about explaining myself first?

"I didn't know, Stiles," he watched me, hands on his hips, God, it was so hot, "I thought that it was just the drug. I thought I was taking advantage of you,"

"Yeah, well, now you know," he replied, relaxing his stance and sighing out his words. When he did that, he looked exhausted.

My eyes traced his frame. His shoulders were slumped forward and his whole body looked like it was sighing, shoulders curved forward, head hanging low. My eyes lingered on his neck, all of my marks dark against his pale skin.

"I wore my sweatshirt today,"

"What?" I was having a hard time following Stiles' topic jumps.

"My neck," he explained, fingers tracing around the collar of his shirt, "I wore my sweatshirt today with Scott so he didn't see the marks,"

I felt a sudden and unexpected stab of disappointed.

"Why?"

"Um, I thought that's what you would want. I thought you wouldn't want them to know," he looked at me with confusion evident on his face.

"No," I growled, standing up, "I want Scott to see, I want everyone to see that you're mine," I snapped my teeth closed, hissing the last words out from in between my teeth. I suddenly felt like snarling. Stiles took a hasty step back.

"What?" he asked.

I opened my mouth then closed it again. I wanted to tell him that I've wanted him too. I wanted to tell him that the marks on his neck signal to everyone that he was mine. My wolf howled, pushing me, trying to get me to go to the teenager and love him like I did last night.

Instead, I turned and was climbing through the window. I couldn't deal with this. I couldn't let myself be vulnerable again.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked again, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. I didn't want to explain. I didn't want to explain that my wolf already saw him as mine, as a very possibly potential mate. I wanted him but he was so young.

"I, I can't Stiles,"

"You can't? Not you won't? What's preventing you?" He made that connection really quickly. I didn't want to stay any longer.

"It's her, isn't it? Kate?" I froze, his words cutting me to my core. "You're afraid because of what she did to you," Stiles was certainly being perspective tonight. "But I'm not her Derek," he pleaded.

I pulled my limbs back inside the bedroom and swiftly walked to where Stiles stood, cupping his face in my hands and looking into his eyes.

"I know, I know," I encouraged, "You're brave and smart and loyal. You're nothing like her," my voice rasped, caught on the emotion of the confession. There was no way Stiles was even in the same league as her. Even though she was dead, she still haunted me, prevented me from moving on.

Stiles surged forwards and smashed his lips against mine moving them sloppily and hurried. Sighing with contentedness, I moved my hands down his sides to rest on his hips, and slowed our lips down, lengthening the kiss, while pulling him closer and curling my fingers into his hips.

Finally pulling away for breathe, I began to plant gentle kisses along Stiles' jaw and down his neck. He responded, moaning my name and dragging his nails across my back. My name sounded so good on his lips, moaning with pleasure that I wanted him to call it out again. Stiles made little noises of pleasure as my kisses turned rough from a strained control.

I nuzzled his neck, breathing in his warm scent and trailed my tongue along in strips, tasting and gently biting. Stiles continued to make little pleasure noises, biting his own lip and tilting his head back to give more access to me. I growled in satisfaction when he presented me with more of his neck. I licked over my previous marks, nipping and laving them but also started some new marks. Mine, he was mine.

Stiles slid his hands up my chest and I rumbled in appreciation. He combed his fingers through my hair, massaging the scalp and tugging on the ends, I couldn't help but moan then moved my mouth back to Stiles'.

I dizzily moved my thumb in little circles along Stiles' side, griping him tighter when Stiles bravely nipped my bottom lip between his teeth. His own fingers now raked against my back as he leaned hungrily into our kiss.

We finally pulled back, breath mingling as we panted. Unashamed, I stared into his beautiful whiskey-colored eyes, mesmerized. Mine.

This was different than last night. Last night, everything felt rushed. We had rushed to do everything before the spell was broken. Tonight, I knew that we could take our time because the feelings were genuine and we had the whole night, possibly the rest of our lives.

I smiled against his mouth and nuzzled his cheek. Mine, he was mine.


End file.
